Her Romp with Centaurs
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Warning: Rated 'M' for a reason! Funny, canon compliant account regarding what happened to Umbridge in the forest! Covers from her capture, being taken, and her rescue by Dumbledore, and her time in the infirmary.
1. Riding with Bane

Note: WARNING, this story contains rape, sodomy and beastiality as well as other abuse and in a slightly humourous light

**Note: WARNING, this story contains rape, sodomy and beastiality as well as other abuse and in a slightly humourous light. But this is supposed to be funny. I hope you laugh and I hope you review.**

**Her Romp with the Centaurs**

_"…Harry saw Umbridge being borne away through the trees by Bane, still screaming nonstop; her voice grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer hear it over the trampling of hooves surrounding them."_

- **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**, p. 756 U.S. Ed.

**Chapter One: Riding Bane**

Dolores Jane Umbridge - the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts was in terrible danger, at the mercy of a monstrous animal. Well at least, that was what she was thinking the moment Bane hurled her over his back and took her away.

She held on with all her might, stubby fingers digging in desperately to the fleshy, bare back of the wild beast. A centaur was leading her away from the clearing, away from those wretched children who had taken her here! She regretted listening to them now and she longed to give them a good punishment for their lies. She was screaming so loud, the sound of Bane's hoofs running could hardly be heard as he tramped rapidly through the Dark Forest, crashing through the undergrowth. It certainly was dark. The sun was slipping beneath the tops of the trees over the horizon. The only light was dappled brown and gray shadows, cast by the almost lifeless foliage of the Forbidden Forest. To Umbridge, the forest passed by in an unseen blur as she rode Bane, a black-coloured centaur, who was rather handsome and strong for his kind. She did not know it, but soon the centaur would return the favour and would be riding her!

Bane suddenly put the brake on his running, and like a horse, lifted his front legs, standing up and wildly shaking the human off him. She clung on pretty well, but finally let go and fell with a thump onto the rocky shore of a placid stream.

Umbridge continued to scream, brown eyes darting around in terror. She could see behind her was the stream and before her was Bane, yet she knew not the beast's name. She pulled her squat frame up by the elbows, planning to attempt a run. But before she could, Bane had pushed her down.

"You have rode me, Human. But not without reason. I have taken you here so that you will pay for insulting my kind!" Bane roared.

Umbridge started to scream again. In a flash, Bane's half-horse, half-human body, was kneeling on the rocky ground. His hands came out towards the witch. But Umbridge wasn't going to put up with this foul treatment without a fight. Although her wand was gone, as another centaur had purposefully stepped on it in the clearing before, she remembered something else. She dug into her deep pockets of her robes and out came a small bottle. She pressed the nozzle and extinguished a spray of perfume, aiming straight for Bane's face as if it was pepper spray.

Bane coughed and sputtered at the smell, which was at once both exotic and disgusting to him. It felt like the human was hosing him down. But then, his bearings returned, and he grabbed Umbridge's wrist, and wrenched the bottle from her, and at once, threw it away across the stream. Next, he tore at the rest of her, removing the black robes and a pink chemise shirt, then her over-sized white cotton knickers. Bane hardly understood how to remove clothing, having never worn any in his life, he just kept yanking until they came off. Then, he ripped her pink bow off the crown of her head, nearly scalping her, but making just a tiny bald spot instead. Bane threw the clothing and bow over Umbridge's head and away into the stream. She gasped and stared at her assailant in shock, eyes widening. Bane looked her over and noticed an assortment of ugly rings. He took her hands in his and plucked them off her stubby fingers one by one. He threw them over Umbridge's head, too and they dropped, sinking to the bottom of the stream.

For a moment that felt frozen in time, Umbridge watched this centaur, and the centaur watched her, wondering how he should rape a human. She became aware of her surroundings, hearing the eerie silence of the Dark Forest. It was an unusually quiet evening and not a breeze stirred the balmy air.

Bane lowered himself even further and suddenly grabbed Umbridge's torso, pinning her against his broad, smooth chest. Umbridge started to scream again as the centaur smashed her frame against the jagged rocks, so that she was now on her knees, no longer facing him.

"NO! ARRGH!" Umbridge screamed. She did not like his grip on her, for she could see his arms now up close, held at her bosom. They were sinewed, finely chiseled with riveting muscles. There was no way to escape his clutches.

"Quiet…Human…" Bane tried to order. But she would not quiet down. No matter. Bane decided he should enjoy the screams, and anyway this human deserved to be punished for her insults and lack of respect for centaurs.

Bane lay down, relaxing on the warm rocks, enjoying the heat on his bare skin. He held the human's body against his. Slowly, he lifted his front legs a little, so that he could gain some leverage when he penetrated her.

And suddenly he was pushing, throbbing into Umbridge's large ass. She howled and howled, as Bane inserted his rather small testicles into her opening. Umbridge felt him go deeper. To her, it felt like velvet, but a moist velvet like a dog's wet nose, and she hated the feeling.

"NO! I don't want children…. Stop!" Umbridge screamed, terrified the centaur would ravish her vaginal opening next. She clung to her pussy, which was rather dry, convulsively, holding on to it. Bane went on riding her like a dumb jackass, and that was how he felt towards this particular human.

"I'm not making children, idiot human!" sneered Bane. And as he continued humping her anus, he kicked at the sides of her buttocks with his hooves. Bruises began to show up on Umbridge's wrinkly, fleshly lobes and she only howled louder.

Bane's hind legs continued to kick her butt, beating her bottom as he rhythmically moved in and out, to the point that Umbridge was becoming exhausted. She was sorer than ever before in her life.

Umbridge tried to think of her lace doilies, and how much she would love to clean herself up right now with them. Nobody knew it, but she secretly used doilies as her preferred toilet paper! How she'd love to wipe herself clean of the Half-breed's touch!

Umbridge's screams of terror had finally died to a pathetic whimper, endless and softly murmuring incoherent sounds, "Ah...er...me...ow...meow." In fact, it started to sound like the kittens meowing on the plates in her office! Her eyes glazed, as if about to cry but she did not. Bane shrieked a wild shrill of pleasure as he climaxed, and finally the centaur loosened his hold on her. He felt a loss of control and at once an exhilaration and he screamed with ecstasy, "Arrgh!"

Bane suddenly heard the sounds of many hoofs pounding. He pushed himself and his dick away from the woman's rump, and turned around, cocking his shaggy head curiously. Emerging out of the bushes was his fellow centaurs, nearly fifty of them all arriving.

Bane turned back to Umbridge and spat in her mousy brown hair. Umbridge remained sobbing on the ground, unable to move or think at the moment. Meanwhile, all the other centaurs approached the stream, many of them going forward to get a drink, like horses drink. The water was cool and fresh and they were eager for drink having just dealt with two foals, plus the half-giant who chased them through the woods.

Note: "Some evidence provided by Rowling helps to point us in the direction of discovering Umbridge's true punishment. Umbridge's usually neat appearance is changed in her hospital bed: her mousy hair was very untidy and there were bits of twig and leaf in it, but otherwise she seemed to be quite unscathed. Despite lack of physical evidence, the students know something terrible has happened to her because of her physical and apparent mental states. When Ron jokingly makes the sound of hoof beats, Umbridge frantically sits up in her bed and looks for the source of the noise. Her reaction to this sound and her shock like state are symptoms commonly experienced by rape victims."

Please review!


	2. Magorian's Revenge

Chapter Two: Magorian's Revenge

After being raped by Bane, Umbridge watched in silent awe as the centaurs crowded around, approaching the stream, but not waiting in lines to take their turn. This bothered Umbridge, clearly their kind, their awful kind did not like order. She loved order, goaded for it. And as she'd never seen one drink before, her eyebrows knitted together, toad-like mouth parted as she watched in fascination. She couldn't stop herself marveling at the varying colours of them, with hair almost like a human, and sweat glistening in the meager sunlight, probably from the chase they had just underwent when the Half-giant, Grawp pursued them. She noticed that all of them had well-defined ab-muscles. They were a proud group.

Yet all the while, she clung to her pudgy bruised bottom that Bane had just thoroughly kicked and fucked mercilessly. But she wasn't really focusing on her pain at the moment. She watched her attacker, that black centaur called Bane as he meandered down the stream.

Bane was looking for somebody in particular. He was looking for one of the leaders of his hunting unit.

Bane looked hard at Magorian, a chestnut centaur and like Bane, he was also classically handsome in facial features but slightly less so. "Why couldn't you have taken the others?" said Bane in a harsh, tough voice.

Bane watched his fellow centaur, Magorian carefully, Bane's black eyes flashing, eager to understand before he got angry.

A slow, doleful-voiced centaur, clomped over. "We do not harm foals!"

"I understand. But they needed to learn a lesson like this one," said Bane, and with his fingers, he made a strange gesture with his fingers, motioning towards Umbridge who was watching closely, still clutching her bottom.

Magorian considered his friend Bane, looking thoughtful and almost wise. "Maybe you are right…," he relented to Bane.

"What happened when I left?," Bane asked curiously.

Some of the other centaurs grunted irritably, remembering the annoying chase. "The woodsman, Hagrid's creature…the half-witted giant went for us, Bane. As his gray face came through the trees, we were dodging him. He smashed more trees, more than any weapon the creature could have used. We held him off and diverted his path. He will stay away from our herding ground. Even he has enough sense to realize we will kill it if he comes on OUR territory!"

At the word 'kill' Umbridge became frantic once more. She let out a piercing scream, and jumped, and started to scramble over the rocks.

But all too soon another centaur stepped in front of her, his height imposing and his shadow huge. He held his arrow ready and strung, and she stopped.

Seconds later, the centaur watching her got bored and turned away, waiting for his herd to finish. Umbridge, glanced nervously sideways.

At once she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. Beside her two centaurs were talking quietly to each other, and at the same time they were both shamessly excreting, piles of the waste falling from their tails.

A wift of a strong smell like molded cheese exuded over the scene. And then she saw another centaur on the other side, pissing into a small bush. It was their custom to make anything a social occassion, going waste around the others was natural to them. But not to Umbridge. She wrinkled her nose again, as she smelled a scent like briny pickle juice.

"Heathens! Save me from this…Give me the decency of privacy. Let me go!," she shrilled, as she turned away and watched a couple of centaurs going for a brief bath in the stream.

Magorian came furiously over to her and bent his face down, inches away from Umbridge's face. "No. And you will suffer for tieing me up, Human!" It was true. Umbridge had cast the Incarcerous spell onto Magorian in the clearing before.

Umbridge screamed again as Magorian positioned himself, kneeling on his hind legs and sticking his cock into her face. Umbridge did not want to be raped again. Magorian stuck his cock into Umbridge's mouth, thus dispelling her screams, and said with some humour, "Have a lick, woman!"

Some of the centaurs crowded around and lauughed raucuously, a neighing laughter. Magorian kept his warm member in Umbridge's mouth for a moment than released it.

"Let me have cleanliness. Let me go in the stream!,"screamed Umbridge. "I must wash!"

Magorian took a fistful of the bush, his brawny thick arms breaking it free like he was simply plucking a wildflower. It was from the very same bush the centaur had pissed on a moment ago. He broke a sapling free, and then gagged her with it. The stick stuck into the corners of the gums inside the toad-like mouth. It now looked like Umbridge's pouchy visage was smiling manically, and her brown eyes widened in terror.

"You should clean your penis, Magorian," said Ronan, another centaur, sounding serious.

Magorian consented and bent into the stream. After a moment Magorian stopped and all the centaurs started back for their herding ground where they would spend the night. It was dusk, the sky turned from pastel blue to hues of twilight.

Please review! Isn't it just hilarious??


	3. The Herding Ground

Please review

Please review!

**Chapter Three: The Herding Ground**

Magorian entered his tribe's herding ground sometime later at twilight. He came into the wide expanse of a clearing leading the pack. Umbridge was hanging in Magorian's teeth like an animal of a lower species that was prey to a higher one. Magorian's mouth held a sagging section of her love handles, and so she hung by the side of her torso.

Another centaur was waiting. He was the oldest and wisest of their herd and it was his job to defend the ground and teach the foals when the others went hunting. His name was Safyph. He came out of his small makeshift hut and peered at his people with a powerful intelligent gaze for he was quite surprised to see the human in Magorian's teeth. They had not had a human visit their territory in decades.

Magorian approached Safyph, bowing and lowering his head with reverences. At once he dropped Umbridge unceremoniously onto the dirt floor.

"Father – I suppose this is a gift. Best use of your gift should come through cooking it. We can all have a taste of the meats the human is made of after we butcher her for feasting."

Umbridge who heard this, managed a moan of misery. It sounded like an animal that wanted to admit defeat and then hurry up and die painlessly.

Bane stepped forward and added in, "She has insulted our kind, father."

Safyph spoke. "We do not eat humans," he said in a calm, quiet but firm tone of finality. That ended the argument, Bane and Magorian lowered their heads further, and submissively dipped their noses to the dirt. It was a sign of compliance to their leader.

"To eat a human would steep our kind. It would make us beasts, which we are not. Sons – I ask that you treat this Human as a guest. I met a Human; a great Human named Dumbledore who would expect nothing less. This is what he would want us to do with his people. So we shall.

"Can one of us step up to remove the sapling? I must have her speak to me."

A dun coloured centaur came forward and with his hands cracked the sapling lodged in Umbridge's mouth and then removed it.

"What is your name human?" said Safyph, almost gently.

Umbridge screamed hysterically, "Dolores Jane Umbridge! Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, that is Cornelius Fudge, and I am Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!" She was determined not to forget who she was and also desperately wanted to let them know just how vital she was so they wouldn't kill her.

Safyph did not look remotely impressed by her titles and obvious significance in her society. He simply probed, "And have you anything else to say for yourself?"

"YES. I – I have been kidnapped and tortured by heathens! UGH! I demand compensation!"

"Your desire for…what you call compensation is not possible. What my men did to you is just, for you insulted my herd," said Safyph sounding omniscient. He had a way of knowing things that humans including wizards had never heard of. He already knew they had raped her.

"We shall learn what the stars tell us later….Sons, I am hungry as are you. Let us prepare our feast." For in the centaurs' culture every time they eat it is called a 'feast' not a meal. They eat the daily feast at early evening after a day of hunting and other activities.

Umbridge watched in morbid fascination as the centaurs hurried to their huts surrounding the open clearing. They returned with wineskins and other parcels. Meanwhile, other centaurs went to get vats of water and some stocked a fire from piles of sticks.

Umbridge then observed some more centaurs who were not helping out, but grazing on the ground. She suddenly noticed these ones had a full belly, visible like a kangaroo's patch.

Umbridge's eyes widened feeling even more alien and strange in this surreal place. She realized, as she studied these pregnant centaurs what they were.

"Impregnated males. Horrific lawlessness. Beasts!"

Another centaur was busy gathering the food and assembling it, he turned to Umbridge. Forcing to ignore the woman's complaints he said, "Why don't you make yourself useful and do your part woman?"

"Yes. Safyph made you our guest now. It means you eat with us," added a red coloured centaur.

"Certainly no! I will not," said Umbridge obstinately.

"Then don't," said another one harshly and he turned away to stock the smoking fire they were cooking with.

Umbridge turned back from them. She did not need to watch them make their disgusting food.

"Humph," she said crossly and she folded her arms protectively over her chest, staring blankly into the forest.

A moment later, smaller centaurs were milling about, watching her with bright, almost innocent eyes. They were curious and fascinated having never seen a human. They were little foals that stood at much shorter heights than their grown counterparts and on wobbly legs.

Umbridge's eyes widened in terror at the youths. She was afraid enough of the passions of youth in her own kind. So she flitted her hand as if to shoo them away like flies.

"I do so hate children! Little boys most of all – Get away child beasts!"

The foals obeyed without uttering a sound. They went to their teacher, Safyph where they would ask him questions of the woman, wonder why she was so unfriendly.

Finally the meal was ready. The fifty centaurs gathered on a large plot of flat moss, strapped together by ropes. It served much like a picnic blanket. Umbridge with Safyph escorting her approached their table, as Umbridge thought it or whatever it was.

She sat up and observed their style of etiquette, a judging look falling upon her with every passing moment. She did not touch her plate or rather her buckets. All of the centaurs ate and drank out of large buckets, made of rough-hewn oak. They faced each other at their meal, but they did not speak. They slurped quietly from the buckets, in which they reposed on the blanket, laying down, all of them with their hind legs sticking out behind, hooves tucked under their backsides.

"How like pigs…Don't even eat with their hands," Umbridge couldn't help but bitterly mutter. The words said under her breath escaped her before she could fully contemplate the possible consequences. She hoped they hadn't heard her.

But Roran responded. "Again you reveal your ignorance, Human. We find eating with our hands to be the disgrace."

Bane said roughly, "This could very well be your last meal before we divine your ultimate fate. Be grateful Safyph bestows this hospitality."

Bane went back to supping, digging his head into his bucket. Umbridge's stomach made a loud gurgle suddenly. She was hungry and the thought of a last meal made her even more ravenous. She should try to eat their food so that she might survive.

So from the bucket she retrieved a wad of their meat. It was raw turkey. She sniffed it testily and then swallowed rapidly not enjoying the taste despite it being perfectly juicy and tender. She then cupped her hands and dug into the bucket of liquid. It was as yellow as urine.

Once she swallowed, she realized it was wine. She took with her hands another piece of the meat, but Safyph with his hands grabbed her cheeks in his hands and said, "No. You eat straight from the bucket, woman."

Safyph directed her mouth into the bucket. Umbridge obeyed and feeling like a wild hog dug in.

Please review. I know this is outrageous and wicked. Hopefully funny too? Is it?


	4. A Divination Ceremony

Please review

**Please review!**

Chapter Three: A Divination Ceremony  


Night descended fully upon the forest now so that it was as dark as a raven. The herding ground culminated into a nefarious display, centaurs growing wild. Maybe it was the yellow alcohol or it could just be the excitement of having the human in there midst.

Bane gathered Umbridge in his arms and planted her in the center of their congregating group. She landed with a thump on a stump where she could sit and watch.

In silent horror Umbridge watched the centaurs converge upon her. She wondered if they were going to attack her. Her hands had a death grip on the stump, with the woman's large posterior curving over it.

She watched in increasing trepidation as the centaurs began to paw at the ground at once. She was dazzled by their activity, as they rotated around her. Music started playing, an ominous drumbeat resounding from somewhere. Umbridge looked around in terror for the source but could not place it.

Umbridge screamed in terror. A ball of fire erupted from a red-coloured centaur. The centaur somehow manipulated through magic emanating from his limbs the fireball to spread in a circle around Umbridge's stump. She moaned in misery, knowing there was no way she would sneak out now. Everyone could see her stuck in the very center, hot flames scorching her face and making her sweat. Her fat visage turned as pink as her long-lost cardigan.

The centaurs picked up the pace as the lone warrior-sounding drum picked up the beat. Soon there limbs were whirling in the circle with freedom of movement, a kind of dance.

This dance went on for several moments. A scent began to drift over the herding ground – it smelled like flowers and honey with a mix of something dark in it. It was mellow sweet incense being burned. As the scent exuded towards the centaurs, mixing with the fire's smoke, the centaurs began to dance faster. So fast it became a gallop and they opened their mouths, making weird laughing noises that sounded primitive, still.

Umbridge finally spoke. She yelled over the din, "What? You're laughing at me! You're laughing at me!"

A hard-faced gray centaur nudged Umbridge, pausing in his participation in the ritual. He said harshly to Umbridge, face inches from hers "In a manner of speaking we are. But this laughter is talk. Intelligent talk in a universal language, one you humans have never understood!"

"What about? What is it you're saying?" Snapped Umbridge irritably. Despite the cacophony of the laughter, she looked like a person straining to hear. She was trying to make sense of it all, trying to find a way to categorize this in her mind.

"It is about you," answered the centaur. And then he returned to the ceremony. Umbridge lurched in dismay and confusion to hear that it was about her. It seemed to only frighten her more.

The universal language continued to trill from the centaurs, each voice contributing the same uniform beauty. It was a form of Divination called Geloscopy. The centaurs practiced it with an infectious laughter, a laughter of truth. It was deep truths that Umbridge could not stand to hear. She kept her hands over her ears, humming madly.

Finally, a centaur announced in regular speech, "Let us ask Safyph if he has consulted the stars!"

The centaurs all turned around suddenly, Safyph; unmistakable with the longest beard was hobbling towards the circle. He hobbled for long ago he was wounded badly in a dispute with another faraway centaur tribe. Respectfully, the centaurs parted. One centaur extinguished the fire with a flick of his hands.

Safyph spoke in clear English. "My sons, I have watched the stars and as I did so, I interpreted the patterns of the mellow sweet smoke…I have come to my conclusion. Let me explain and then if any object, they may offer their rebuttal."

Safyph threw his head back and looked towards the stars, he took a deep breath, clearly priming himself for a long-winded oration.

"My sons, we stand at the threshold of a great outcome between the tides of good and evil setting upon us now…."

Many of the centaurs raised their lanky necks to the heavens, as if giving homage to their gods. Their black eyes shone through the darkness, reflecting the darkness back into them with the depthless intensity of their gaze.

Like a great philosopher, the wise centaur continued his speech, "The force that pervades the world of the living, the world of which we reside gives all the company we need. This force, the source of all magic and nature has revealed to me tonight the truth concerning the woman. Her fate….She shall be critically significant to what plays out in this world…"

"How is this so?" slowly asked a deep-throated centaur, who still sounded objective. Yet the other centaurs glanced at Umbridge with mixtures of skepticism and dislike.

Safyph broke his gaze at the heavens to look on at his family. "The ever present, greater universal power…has conveyed to me her deeds. Du-Dolunas Umbirch…"

But Safyph was rudely interrupted by Umbridge herself squawking, "Dolores Umbridge!"

Instantly, two centaurs invaded her bit of space between them and the stump she reposed on. They roared warningly, "Be quiet, woman!"

Umbridge did not speak, but nervously sputtered at the two centaurs before her. She cowered back on her stump, feeling cold, as she was of course, still naked.

Safyph sighed and continued with even more sagacity. "As I was saying…Dolores Jane Um-Umbridge shall be responsible for many deaths. My sons, it shall not involve our race. So I urge you to see the truth! It is best we not interfere…"

Bane shook his fist zealously and waved it at Umbridge down below. He ranted, "Then we will kill her! Kill her for her injustice and for any abuse of power she is guilty of! If we do, surely less will die!"

Before Safyph could formulate his slow, but thoughtful answer, Roran broke into the argument. "We must not! The Umbridge woman is fated to persecute other beings and creatures….But she will not target us Bane!" What Safyph was saying was true. Within the next couple of years Dolores Umbridge would serve on the Muggle-born Registration Commission, sending thousands of witches and wizards to the dementors and their eventual deaths.

Bane rallied at once and clomped over to Roran. He swung a punch to Roran's broad sternum. A bruise would be there later. "How do we know she will not effect our race? This one, or another of the blasted humans could be the one who exterminates us, Roran!"

Safyph finally spoke, chastising his disputing sons, "Peace Bane. Roran, I have the answer. My sons, peace. There is a solution to this. One we will resolve without violence amongst each other!

Bane retreated from Roran's space and hung his head with mixtures of shame and defeat. "Dolores Umbridge must die of her own doing. For we must follow tradition. Tradition dictates we do not interfere with human lives…If we do now, I guarantee humans will restrict our herding grounds even more. For they will not be happy we killed one of their leaders…So is written in the stars…."

"What will we do Safyph?" asked a red-bearded centaur.

"To stay neutral we will leave her to die alone in our forest. Tonight we shall move to our herding ground beyond the mountains. The blame for our harm of a human may not be directed at us….I shall not let it happen! My sons, let us go now. We have all the provisions we need, our bows and arrows are all the protection required for the journey. So let us leave for the other home."

Umbridge screamed. Magorian had picked up Umbridge. She trembled in a voice of terror, "Where are you taking me?!"

"Where shall we leave her to die Safyph?" asked Magorian curiously.

"I know just the place, my sons. It is well secluded in the forest. It is unlikely her race could ever find her!"

"Good!" said Bane heartily. The others assented to this, cheering triumphantly. The more than fifty centaurs filed out of their herding ground, Safyph leading the way.

A little while later, Magorian released Umbridge from his grip. He shoved her against a bald tree trunk. His hairy, thick arms had a rope in them and with it, he tied her to the tree, his brawny arms making the rope as taut as it would go. It would be impossible for Umbridge to escape without magic, and since she hadn't a wand, there was no chance for escape at all.

The other centaurs crowded and watched Magorian pay the last bit of attention to Umbridge. Magorian smiled at the woman as she begged for mercy. "No! No! Please! I'll do anything! Don't leave me! Not here! Not here!"

Magorian did not respond but continued to smile as he tightened the cords around her pelvis. Magorian felt a sense of sweet revenge at getting back at Umbridge for tying himself up before when she had had her wand.

"We leave you to starve woman," was all Magorian said.

"I suggest you remain quiet or some other beast will come by and eat you!" murmured another unidentified centaur in the darkness. The centaurs chuckled at this remark, their neighing laughing ringing.

Umbridge listened quietly in a shocked daze of denial, hearing the centaurs clomping away. Their hoof beats, pounded the earthen floor, until it echoed away into nothingness. The herd climbed the mountains, a couple of miles outside Hogsmeade village. They would cross over the mountains and rivers, arriving at their alternative herding ground.

And Dolores Umbridge remained tied to a tree, deep under a hollow glen, deep in the Forbidden Forest. She sobbed and sobbed as felt the silent darkness envelope her. She felt like she was surrounded by death, for not a being stirred within this lonely void except for her. She would wait until the dawn, and then maybe she would have the courage to scream until something found her. For now she sobbed like a wounded animal, a whimpering kitten.

**Note: Please review! There will be only one more update. The last update will not have the centaurs. Storyseeker, I did consider your many ideas…but in the end I decided Umbridge had been abused enough. They were not going to do anymore. Shakespeare said that it takes more courage to keep something simple than it is to make it more complicated that it should be! **


	5. The Rescue

**Please review!**

Chapter Five: The Rescue

The next morning sunlight filtered in through the trees. Half in a doze, Umbridge's head snapped up in fright and she squinted through the light. Fully awake now she started to scream high-pitched wails.

It was not until nearly midmorning that she thought she heard something approaching her. She stopped screaming and sniffled nervously. She continued to sniffle and raise her nose up high in the air, as if she smelled for a whiff of some kind of beast. She only hoped her screams had not attracted a beast from the forest and instead it was a rescue party sent out to look for her. In her arrogance, she actually believed one should and would certainly be out looking for her.

Until finally a tall man was strolling at ease down the slope and into the hollow glen. Umbridge could hardly believe her eyes to see Dumbledore.

"Oh, so you decided to return?" she said coldly.

Dumbledore glanced at her strangely now. He would expect just a bit of gratitude from the woman for finding her. But apparently not. He chose to ignore her condescending speech.

"It was extremely difficult to find this place Dolores," he answered back explanatorily.

"Dumbledore!" Umbridge yelped, recognizing him latently, but of course she had known it was him sooner. Now she was doing her best to writhe in her bonds that tied her to the tree. But this proved impossible. "Get me down from here."

"Certainly Dolores," and with a tiny flick of his wand Dumbledore broke the bonds free.

With a heap, Umbridge landed on the earthen floor. Suddenly she became aware of the fact that she was stark naked and in front of Dumbledore! Her face grew red.

"Luckily, I remembered to bring you some warm clothing. I figured you might need them."

He handed Umbridge a plain black robe and she snatched it from his hands. Out of respect, he turned slightly to the side as she got herself dressed.

Once done, Dumbledore turned back to her and beckoned for her to follow. They climbed back up out of the glen. But Umbridge's hands were flying to her mousy brown hair and then she was staring at her fingers. "My hair bow…And my silver rings. All gone!" she whined. "Why couldn't you find them for me Dumbledore?"

"It would be impossible to find them in this forest Dolores! Besides one can always go without material possessions. I ask…are hair bows and rings really a necessity?"

"Huh!" huffed Umbridge, as she landed on the summit of the glen with Dumbledore in front waiting for her to catch up.

Dumbledore looked at her curiously suddenly. "Was your time in the forest fun? How did the centaurs treat you? With me, I've always been treated as an honored guest."

Umbridge gave him a dirty look, but did not answer. Dumbledore watched closely, his eyes beaming into hers. Until he saw in flashes of insight through his Legilimency what had happened to her last evening.

"I see…Well it's over…But first I must tell you something that I want you to remember Dolores…You are no longer headmistress or to be the High Inquisitor…"

He paused, allowing this knowledge to sink into the woman's brain. She was stunned into silence, until finally she opened her big toad-like mouth in rebuttal.

"What? Dumbledore!? You can't do this to me! I-I"

"I already have," Dumbledore quipped in an uncharacteristically, deep harsh voice.

And now Umbridge's voice had reached hysterical pitch. The reality was that she feared what leaving the school would mean for her own life. "The Minister will never allow it. He made me High Inquisitor for a reason Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore smiled, feigning kindness or what was more to deal with the crazed bureaucrat politely. "I've just spoken with Fudge earlier this morning, Dolores. After much diplomacy, he finally agreed with me that it's best that the ministry removes it's presence from Hogwarts...Once you recuperate at the hospital wing,…you will leave my school…" He said the last two words with sharp emphasis, clearly stating it was never meant to be and never really was Umbridge's territory.

Umbridge whimpered pathetically as her sign of compliance. "And what of Fudge Dumbledore? Surely he has other plans?"

Dumbledore's face fell slightly for a second. Clearly the minister's Senior Undersecretary had no idea what was going on all the time she had spent holed up at Hogwarts, away from the wider Wizarding world. "I'm afraid...He shall have to remove himself from power soon enough...His approval ratings are at their lowest and he's completely ineffective. I've already urged him to resign as soon as possible, and pass the torch to someone else. But he refused, thinking I wanted the post!" And Dumbledore actually rolled his bright blue eyes under the half-moon spectacles.

"He- he can't resign" she answered weakly. "What will happen to him if he does? And what will happen to me?!"

Dumbledore shrugged. He had no answer to foretell Umbridge's future and frankly, he'd lost all patience with her and hardly cared.

And then Dumbledore raised his wand and concentrated on exactly what he wished to clear out of the woman's consciousness. "Obliviate!" there was a blue light and then Umbridge looked like she was struck dumb. She would no longer remember her time with the centaurs thanks to Dumbledore's compassion. Not only his tiny ounce of compassion, but he was cognizant of the added trouble Dolores Umbridge would cause if she knew the centaurs had hurt her, it would only cause a greater rift between the magical races in their society.

Dumbledore waited a moment and then they went onward with their long trek out of the forest. Dumbledore put an arm around Umbridge's shoulders kindly. Secretly, he did feel a tad sorry for her ordeal, as he'd discovered in his mind, through his Legilimency power that Magorian and Bane had both raped her.

All along the way Umbridge was constantly scourgifying her robes. Clearly she felt dirty. Dumbledore tried to explain that the robes were clean and she was safe. But she seemed unable to understand. Modifying her memory had made her temporarily even more dazed and confused, and her subconscious still understood what happened to her and was trying to compensate for it through cleaning. The modified memories could not change her feelings for what had already commenced.

Several minutes later the two arrived inside the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey in her apron and robes was a flurry of activity coaxing the woman into the nearest bed. Luckily, the patients were still in deep sleep from a potion and unable to awaken themselves, otherwise they might have been poking fun at her and whispering about it amongst each other.

"Poor woman! Is she in shock Albus?" Pomfrey asked him tentatively.

"I'm afraid so…She won't remember anything. And please when she does come back to her full awareness, don't question her Madam Pomfrey. Just tell her it's time for her to leave Hogwarts."

"Yes. Well she won't be able to leave at least until the afternoon." Madam Pomfrey scooped out of her pocket a bottle of dreamless sleep potion, which she had handy on her.

She poured Umbridge a gobletful of it and handed it to the woman. She took it without making a fuss. Madam Pomfrey waited a moment until the woman slipped into a deep slumber. She could that Umbridge's mousy brown hair was very untidy and there were bits of twig and leaf in it, but otherwise she looked to be unscathed.

Dumbledore, meanwhile remained with the mediwitch, hovering over the bed watching.

Madam Pomfrey said anxiously, "At least she's asleep…I think I'd better examine her. Headmaster, please allow some privacy for a moment?"

"By all means," said Dumbledore politely. He stepped back from the bed and in a whirl Madam Pomfrey enclosed the white curtains all the way around the bed.

Madam Pomfrey, using all her effort barely managed to get the woman out of her robes, for she was so heavy and Madam Pomfrey was not exactly the most brawny witch. Once naked she saw her skin was sagging all around, with thighs full of wrinkly cellulite. But otherwise she was okay.

With great effort she turned Umbridge over on her stomach. She could see now that Umbridge's entire lower back was badly bruised, purple splotches on it and her round, squishy buttocks were also mangled with cuts and bruises.

"Tut, tut,…Poor woman," said Madam Pomfrey sadly.

Dumbledore was still evidently listening just beyond the curtain. He noted gravely, "Yes. I think she might have been raped Madam Pomfrey!"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened and a fleeting look of horror flashed on her face. From adrenaline and fear gripping her, she was able to flip to lie on her back, much faster than she had getting her to lie on her stomach.

Madam Pomfrey stuck her hands into the woman's pelvis nervously. She pulled Umbridge's fatty legs apart and looked in curiously. She felt a wave of relief at the sight of the woman's vagina still apparently tight. She could see her hymen had not been stretched.

"I don't know," she said nervously to Dumbledore. "She is still very tight. Thank Merlin she's still a virgin!"

Dumbledore smiled and almost chuckled at that. Yet Madam Pomfrey hadn't meant to be funny. His face behind the curtain went back to seriousness again. "Check her other orifices Madam Pomfrey…You know, the posterior. I'm certain she's been maimed."

Madam Pomfrey groaned and then turned the woman back over on her stomach. Madam Pomfrey reported, "Yes. Her buttocks and back are badly bruised, professor."

Madam Pomfrey put her hand all the way into the woman's rectum as if she was fisting her. But it was really a medical procedure.

Madam Pomfrey said sadly, "Yes. It appears something did happen to her. She might have been…" and her voice trailed away. She couldn't bear to admit that the woman had been raped.

She took out another bottle from the pocket of her robes. With dexterity Madam Pomfrey began to rub the salve into the woman's sodomized anus, working her fingers all the way inside.

Once done she said, still sounding melancholy, "Yes. It is going to hurt for her to go poo now. For awhile I'm afraid. I can't fix these injuries. It's too late. Unless we took her to-"

"St. Mungo's won't be necessary," said Dumbledore abruptly. "I don't want her to discover what happened to her. It's better this way for her sake."

"I suppose…But she will have problems going to the loo for awhile. It's not going to be easy for her to go poo."

And Dumbledore chuckled loudly and unabashedly this time. Madam Pomfrey jerked in surprise and the curtains flew open.

"Good day, Madam Pomfrey," he said absently, as he turned to depart.

And Madam Pomfrey could swear she heard Dumbledore say to himself, "You-Know-Poo."

**Note: The story is over. Please review!**


End file.
